Regnant's New Holiday
by Blademastergold
Summary: (Big Spoilers for Stella Glow in this. Make sure you beat the game before you read.) After Veronica suggests a new holiday for Regnant the tuning knights go and try to find gifts for those they are close to. What events can happen during a time like this? Well, quite a few things. You'll have to read to find out. (Went from a one shot to something else, chapter two coming soon)


Regnant's New Holiday

Authors note edit: Hey, so long story short this has been edited. I had to rush it out before christmas ended (as it was made on Christmas and wasn't finished until late at night, therefor making it sloppy with a tired me writing it) but I planned on fixing it. Also might respond to the two reviews it has. Anyway I'm going to go more in depth/make things much more clear. Enjoy

* * *

"And those are all the holidays that the Technolomies had. So, that's all you need to know. I would suggest you all get ready to celebrate Christmas."

The Tuning looked at the scientist as she finished explaining some holidays that the Technolomies celebrated, most if not all of them confused. Was there really that many holidays? Why didn't they all celebrate the same one? It was just confusing. "Doctor Veronica, even after all that I don't think we get it." The water witch, Lisette, finally said something after a few moments of silence, "I mean I think we all get the concept, but with so many existing why aren't they all the same? Why should we just celebrate one of them?" Lisette had asked the question pretty much everyone had for Veronica, the answer they all would get seemingly surprised them a bit.

"I guess I did put a whole lot on you with my explanation, but the fact that these Holidays haven't been celebrated in thousands of years should have been enough to get some of you to understand what I'm saying. All those holidays had one thing in common, being nice." She then whispered something along the lines of "if you want to be cliché" She then spoke in a normal tone once again, "Why I choose Christmas, well I was feeling lazy so I just went with the first name that came to mind. " Veronica cackled as she finished speaking. "Well I'll be taking my leave now. There are some angle wings back at my lab with my name on them." Veronica then got up and left to go to her lab.

* * *

A few days later Alto, the new king of Regnant is out with his friend Rusty shopping. As they walked Rusty turns to Alto with a slightly confused face, "You know, as king I expect you to be in the castle doing some royal stuff like working out laws and other boring stuff. Why not get someone to shop for you?"

Alto smiled slightly before responding, "Well I don't really consider myself king, I mean the only reason I am quote on quote 'king' is because Archibald forced me to. Though I told him that I would continue to act like myself, not some royalty. Plus I still have a lot to learn."

"So, that stick in the mud really got you to become king?" Rusty snickered. "What do you know, he managed to do something without a commander for once. Guess that explains one thing, but still doesn't explain why you don't have someone shopping for you though."

"Because I want to get Sakuya something myself, after all it's almost been a year so…" Alto looked up and slightly blushed a bright red as they continued to walk.

"Still don't know how you could deal with her. That attitude of hers is just really off putting. I'd much rather get someone easy."

"Well that's easy for you to say Rusty, you're getting a new girl almost every day. At this point I wouldn't be surprised if you dated nearly all of the girls in Lambert."

"Well, you're not wrong there Alto, you're not wrong there. So, what do you plan on getting for her?"

"I honestly have no clue." Alto then looked down as if he was disappointed. "I mean she was the Priestess of Amastu so she likely had everything she could want. Maybe I could get her something expensive?"

"Speaking of Amastu, why does she still have the fire Qualia? I thought she was going to get it removed."

"Well long story short it's because of Kaede, because Sakuya is descended from her when they found out they treated the Qualia like a birthright. So while there is a new Priestess, Sakuya still has the Qualia and will sing to calm the Volcano, though the command to sing will come through the Priestess."

"That seems strange, but I guess it works. With you and Hilda being I'm honestly not surprised. Well let's find something you can get for her. Maybe she'll be so happy you'll get lucky."

Alto slightly blushed at what Rusty said, he thought that Sakuya and him were not far enough when it came to that in their relationship. "Come on, it's only been a year. I don't think we'll do that until a while." After a while of looking for a gift and failing, and Rusty not really helping all that much, Alto and Rusty just went back to the castle as they couldn't find anything so they thought it was the best idea.

* * *

A few day later, Rusty was being forcefully dragged around by Sakuya, "Hey, hey! Don't have to be so rough you know that, right?!" Sakuya then dropped him onto the ground, "Ow! You didn't have to do that..." Rusty got up slowly, making sure that Sakuya wouldn't attack him again.

"Ah shut it you crazy womanizer! I heard you and Alto went shopping a few days ago, so I dragged you around to see if there was anything Alto saw that he might want."

Rusty sighed then looked at Sakuya, "Listen, I doubt he would want to get something for himself with this brand-new Holiday right around the corner. I mean we were out shopping for you anyway s-" Rusty was then cut off by Sakuya of course interrupting him.

"I know that numbskull! But I want to know if he saw something he might like. I didn't go out with Nonoka yesterday for nothing!"

"Damn, you must really like Alto to try and take out a ninja to help you shop."

"Well of course!" Sakuya slowly started to get mad at Rusty, "If I didn't I wouldn't drag her out, I mean she might be useless in all other cases but I thought she would at least help me somewhat yet she turned out to be as useless as ever."

"Hey just a question, why are you so worried about what you will get for the other? Haven't you two been going out for a year or somethin?"

"Yes it has been around a year, but that's what makes me worried! What if I don't live up to what he expects from me?!" Sakuya once again slapped Rusty in the face.

As Rusty got up he sighed, "Listen, if you two have been together for a year you likely have passed the worst, and considering it's you who's with him I would put my money on you two loving anything you got each other."

"But-"

"But nothing, if you're so dead set on getting Alto something I do know something Alto would want." Rusty gave his normal womanizer smile to Sakuya, aka the I have an idea smile.

Sakuya raised her voice at Rusty, hurting his ears somewhat, "Well then tell me you thirsty old man!"

"Wow, wow, wow! First off, I'm not old, I consider myself pretty young, despite what you think. As for what he would want, I'm pretty sure he would want you." The classic Rusty smile as clear as day on his face.

Sakuya was silent for a moment, then talked with seemingly a low, angry, but curious tone of voice, "What do you mean…?"

"I'm saying he would want to have-" Rusty was then slapped clean across the face, and onto the ground by a completely red faced Sakuya.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence! I mean we're! He is! Shut up and help me find something!" Sakuya then grabbed Rusty and started to forcefully drag him around.

* * *

A few blocks down Alto and Nonoka were shopping together. "Are you sure this is the place she went to Nonoka?"

"Yes, milady went here looking for stuff you would like, but this is also where she normally comes to buy stuff for herself, and where she gets new cardboard for me! Nii-Nii!"

"That's good and all, but did she want anything when she came here? I sort of need to know this stuff."

"You and Lady Sakuya have gotten so close, the fact that you two haven't gone as far as most couples do in this relationship is surprising."

"Please don't say stuff like that. I've already had to deal with Rusty talking about that and I would not like to hear it from you Nonoka." Alto sighed as his head slightly dropped.

"I don't see what's wrong with talking about you and lady Sakuya going farther in your relationship."

"I guess you also don't see anything wrong with wear your current clothing, huh?"

Nonoka started to move her arms in a motion of embarrassment. "H-hey! This is about you and Lady Sakuya, please leave my clothing out of it. It's rather embarrassing!" Nonoka then calmed down slightly was once again speaking cheerfully, "Besides you and lady Sakuya getting married is important in my eyes."

"Well now you know how I feel when others talk about... Wait... Marriage?! Oh shot I'm sorry Nonoka!" Alto sighed as he closed his eyes, "I thought you meant you were talking about something else."

Nonoka, in slight shock spoke, "Wait, what did you think I could have meant?"

"Nothing imporant" Alto instantly opened his eyes and spoke very fast to try and get away fro the topic, "Now can we just find something for her!"

"Well, what about a ring? I mean I'm sure I could help you find something for her."

"Doesn't she already have all the rings she can ask for Nonoka? I doubt I could find her one that she likes."

"Don't worry Mr. Alto! I'm sure we'll come up with an idea."

"Actually…" Alto then started to smile brightly. "I do have an idea. Nonoka this way!" Alto then grabbed Nonoka's arm, dragging her off somewhere as she struggled around, even with the box on she looked slightly scared. as she did her classic "Nii" sound, but more terrified.

* * *

Back to Sakuya and Rusty, they were currently at a weapons shop looking at knives and other hunting tools. Rusty then came up to Sakuya with a small dagger that was colored red and blue. "How about this one?"

"He already has that one as well! I don't see the point in looking for hunting tools if he first off the king, and second off already has every tool for hunting he could possibly want." Sakuya then kicked the floor in frustration before cupping her face with her hands. "I'm a failure as a girlfriend..."

"Hey come on, don't say that. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't be dating you if you were a failure. Think of something you can do for him." Rusty then smiled, "Like maybe giving him s-" before Rusty could even finish speaking he was slapped by Sakuya for the tenth time today.

"Don't you dare say what I think you are about to say!" Sakuya was once again blushing heavily, she of course did not want to even entertain that idea at the moment.

"Don't worry I wasn't going to say that" Rusty then paused for a moment before continuing, "Maybe. I was going to say swords."

"He has almost every sword he is able to use, what sword could I possibly give him that he doesn't… Wait! That's it! For once you are useful you crazy womanizer!" Sakuya then ran off to a certain shop, one Alto visited many times. This would leave Rusty completely alone.

"Woman... What can ya do?" Rusty then sighed as he looked at the dagger in his hand. "Gotta say I feel bad for Alto, being with someone like Sakuya must be hard." Rusty then smiled at the dagger. "Might as well get something for myself."

* * *

One week later, Christmas eve

"Sire, everything is set up! Tomorrow is the day Regnant will celebrate this new holiday!" a knight bowed to Alto as he finished speaking. Alto nodded and dismissed the knight.

"Well, I guess it's time to go to sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day alright." Alto started to walk back to his room, as he walked he ran into Sakuya, "Oh, hey Sakuya, were you just about to go to sleep as well?"

"Yup. Because tomorrow is going to be so busy I'm going to need all the rest I can get. Besides, my gift is already in the room so tomorrow you can open it."

"Well, it just so happens my gift for you is also in there. It might not be much but I think you'll like it."

"Anything from you get for me Alto, I will instantly love." She then looked at him slightly suggestively and smiled.

Alto slightly blushed as Sakuya slowly got closer to him. Suddenly Alto grabbed Sakuya arm and smiled. "Hey, let's take this to our room. It be kinda strange if someone saw us out here." Walking with Sakuya to their room, they joked around about their past and how they got where they were at the moment. "Didn't you call me a masochist for thinking the real you was cute?"

"I did, and I still stand by that. I mean, look at Nonoka."

Alto looked slightly shocked at the fact the first example came to mind that fast, and the fact it was Nonoka. "Wait, she's a masochist?!"

Sakuya laughed loudly hearing Alto's reaction, "Oh you don't know the half of it. She is extreme when it comes to that stuff. I honestly don't know why."

"Maybe because of the way you treat her?"

"Please, I'm pretty sure she's always been like that. Say, what about Rusty? I hear you two did a Amastu ritual to become brothers. Does that mean if we marry that womanizer would be my brother in law?"

"Yup, Rusty is my older brother thanks to the ritual."

Sakuya gave Alto a slightly confused, but entertained look. "Aren't you over one-thousand years old though? Shouldn't you be the older brother?"

"That's Elcrest, not me."

"But you two are the same person!"

"Nope, well not entirely. I mean we are the same person it's just happen to have his memories after I proved myself worthy. I mean we shared the same body but..." Alto himself started to get confused himself as he went on explaining only to be cut off by slightly angered Sakuya

"Wait, is that what you were doing when we were trying to stop the Angles from entering Lambert?! You were talking with him or something?!"

"Yeah, but hey we managed to win thanks to that though."

"We may have won, but just try and not do that again. I'd rather not cut it close like that ever again."

"Don't worry, I'm sure that it won't ever happen again."

As they reached their room Alto opened the door for Sakuya and they both walked in. "Well night Alto."

"You sure we have to go to sleep right now?" Alto gave Sakuya a disappointed look, "but if you really want to sleep right now the I'm fine with that."

Sakuya chuckled as she undressed and got into the bed, when Alto joined her he turned off the lights and closed his eyes. Sakuya moved close to Alto and wrapped her arms around him as she closed her eyes as well and went to sleep.

* * *

Regnant's First ever Christmas

Alto woke up in his bed next to Sakuya, he smiled at the sleeping fire witch and got up, putting on his knight's uniform before getting out his gift for her. When Sakuya woke up he patted her head and chuckled at her reaction. "Just because it's some new holiday doesn't mean you get to do that stuff."

"If you say so. Well anyway get dress so I can give you your gift." Alto smiled at Sakuya as she got up slowly.

When she got dressed she got out Alto's gift and smiled seeing that Alto got her something. "So, who's going to unwrap the gift first?"

"Why don't you open your gift first? It took a long time to get so I think you'll like it!" Alto then gave the gift he picked out for Sakuya to her, and watched as she opened it. Suddenly she jumped on him, giving him a crushing hug.

"You didn't have to do that for me you numbskull." She slightly blushed and gave a small smile.

"Well, I thought it would fit. I made sure they made it exactly like the Fire Qualia. It was a hard ring to make so I even had a hand in making it." He slightly chuckled at Sakuya let go and got his gift.

"The same way you had a custom ring made for me, I had this made for you." Alto opened the box that contained a blade, it had red handle, long but durable blade, in the center of the handle was a bright crystal that looked like the celestial qualia. Instantly he grabbed her and pulled her close. "Thanks. This means more to me than you could possibly imagine. The fact that you had it made for me makes it amazing." He gave Sakuya a warm smile and rubbed her head.

Slightly blushing, Sakuya kissed Alto on the lips, causing him to become shocked and blush as well. "Alto, how about we stay here today, I think we can take a day off occasionally."

"Well I would love to spend some private time with my wife." Alto chuckled while Sakuya started to blush. Brushing her hair away with his left hand and then he started slightly laugh. "Sorry if you didn't expect that Sakuya."

"Don't worry, I couldn't say no to you, guess we're going" Sakuya smiled while Alto walked her to the bed, letting her set down. Sakuya moved over as Alto sat next to her. Seeing as it was still early in the morning they took this chance to go back to sleep, and to the both of them getting some time to get more sleep was the second best gift they could gotten.

* * *

Authors Note: Hey guys it's blade, well I guess most of you aren't returning readers. Well anyway this was mainly an Alto x Sakuya one shot, while it isn't the best I hope I can get feedback for improvements. Anyway, I hope you all had a Merry Christmas (or what ever Holiday you celebrated) and I hope you enjoyed reading this. (Even if it did drag in a few places. Sorry if it felt like that) Well see you all again sometime.

Authors Note after edit: Alright so that's all that I could really find. I enjoyed writing this and also enjoyed editing it again. I know I likely missed some stuff so I'll be checking back consistently. Anyway onto responding to the two reviews.

Guest one:

Yeah, sorry about those spelling and grammar errors, while I enjoy writing it's not my strong suit (I'm more of a math person if I'm being honest). As for what everyone else was doing for Christmas... That gives me an idea. Also the fact I wrote this was because of the fact there was little Stella Glow fics. Also as for a different romance fic, that what I was pretty much going for. I thought of Archibald's part because of what he said in his ending "I will not give up, no matter what you say! I shall chase you to the other side of the moon until you sign!" I thought of how Archi would likely just never give up until Alto caved in. I might write a fic about that actually. As for Nonoka, that's mainly what I was trying to fix when editing this. Also you did give me an idea with what the other characters would be doing and I might do something with that. Thanks for the review.

Guest two:

Gonna make this one short, I thank you for the review and in fact I edited this because I knew someone would point out the flaws, but please read a bit more carefully. I guess I should have made it more clear in a few places of what I was implying and yeah, it might have been my fault, but in your review it seems you didn't get a few things. Anyway I thank you for the review. I hope you can come back again and tell me how I could do better.


End file.
